


Safety (Leviathan x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Levi's room brings a sense of comfort and... safety
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Safety (Leviathan x GN!Reader)

It was never supposed to happen this way. You were supposed to come over and help him with the costumes and then you were supposed to leave! What is he supposed to do with a normie in his bathtub when that is where he sleeps? But he can’t wake you up either because you look absolutely adorable right now ! “Ugh! Why is my life so hard?!” He quickly covered his mouth, realizing at what volume he was even speaking, a blush tainting his cheeks as he turned his head to check on your sleeping form. Good, you hadn’t moved. A long drawn out sigh escaped his lips, making him sound more annoyed than he actually was. It’s not that he doesn’t like your presence or even finds some type of comfort in it, it’s just that… you’re you and he is him, and you shouldn’t be here in the first place. What if Lucifer does a surprise check-in and sees you here? What’s he going to think? That he drugged you and hid you in a bathtub?! Might as well make an actual murder scene out of it. 

Levi quickly throws a blanket over you, not wanting to look at you anymore because he can feel the anxiety rising inside of him, “no.. oh…! Now she can’t breathe!” He pulled the blanket back a bit, tugging it into your sides to keep you warm, and away from your head, to keep you breathing. He sat himself back down in his gaming chair, staring at your sleeping form and trying to think of possible excuses just in case one of his brothers decided to walk in, but also… he was truthfully just staring at you, admiring your sleeping form and smiling softly to himself because wow… he just felt really lucky in that moment, like everything was and is okay. Leviathan pulled his phone out, snapping a few pictures that he’s sure to hide from you for all eternity but look at in the middle of the night when he’s lonely. 

Little did he know that he actually never needed to do that anymore. You came over a lot more after that time, hanging out with him and trying to beat him at games that he played more times than he can count. Sometimes you would show him random things you found funny, or you’d watch videos together. It truly felt like a really easy relationship to him and he found himself trying to hold back on doing anything too hasty, until one day you just seated yourself in his lap while he was sitting at his desk, “w-what are you doing, normie?!” You shrugged, turning your head to smile at him and then turning back around to mess with his computer, getting whatever anime you last watched pulled up, “I’m getting comfortable so I can hang out with my favorite demon.” To say he was flustered was an understatement. He felt… out of place, like this wasn’t right, but not because it wasn’t right, more so that he felt you’re making a big mistake by choosing him. 

He also may be struggling to keep his hormones under control at this specific point.

But he didn’t push you off. Your warmth and body weight on top of him just felt so… nice, and the sudden urge to keep you close rushed through him. “C-Can I.. uhm…. My arms?” You laughed at him, turning back toward him to nod, “of course, dummy. Here.” You grabbed his hands in yours, wrapping them around your waist and snuggling back against him. He was so stiff, you nodded, like a block of wood. It wasn’t that he felt uncomfortable, per se, it was just so foreign to him. He liked it, resting his chin on your shoulder as he watched an anime with you that he didn’t have the heart to tell you he watched a million times already. He noticed your breathing, his arms slowly rising and falling with every breath, every giggle, every word that left your lips, and he found himself wishing his own were on them right now. 

It wasn’t long before you fell asleep again, this time on him, and it made him nervous. It made him question. It made his heart feel full and like it’s bursting out of his chest. He pulled you closer, moving you a bit so that your legs were across his lap and his arm was supporting you behind your back; you looked like a princess. Your hair was falling gently over your soft features and he took the time to note every curve of your body. You were pretty, but gorgeous to him, and he’d feel more than honored to have you, “my real life waifu…” he silently cringed at himself, at his thoughts. You’re not some inanimate being, you’re real, and he doesn’t know what you chose him to be this close to you, but he couldn’t bear the thought of giving you away, either. 

He was shifting, trying to find his own sleep but racing thoughts and the feeling of you in his arms kept him away. “Why are you doing this to me, (Y/N)?” He sighed, almost sadly, brushing your hair out of your face and finding his hand lingering on your cheek a little too long. You turned your head, leaning into his touch, tiredly opening your eyes before they fell shut again. A soft mumble left your lips, barely audible, and he considers himself lucky for catching it, “because you make me feel safe… and you’re comfortable.” He stared at you, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. His eyes were wide, soft whimpers screaming against his hand as you snuggled closer to him. 

His heart was pounding, his skin was on fire, but you… you held onto him, no matter how awkward and embarrassing this was for him, “I.. r-really…?” But his question stayed unanswered, seeing as you already dozed off again and he silently debated with himself if it was just a dream, but it wasn’t. You were still there the next morning, when he opened his eyes, cuddled into his chest. Somewhere in your sleep, or maybe even before that and he doesn’t remember, you had stolen his jacket and draped it over yourself, something his heart could barely handle this early in the morning. He felt he was, as silly as that sounds, on the verge of tears, because for once in his life, he truly did feel like he was good for something; he was good for bringing you comfort and safety, and if he got to hold you this close in return for it, then that’s all he needs. 


End file.
